


The Fire in Her Eyes

by LabRatsWhore



Series: Deliver Us From Evil [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Lab Rats (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amy Reinhart is a bitch; just like Moira, Anorexia, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, For the love of Merlin, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Oliver Queen is a Saint compared to some people, Past Abuse, Same with Matt, Scars, Sensory Overstimulation, Seriously I need help, Starvation, Vague allusions to threesome, Vomiting, Where is whiskey when you need it, bre writes shit, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She walked through the fire and came out alive, yet she's still in the fire. (Random drabble that appeared in my head today, after being up all night and three cups of coffee.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire in Her Eyes

She saw the world differently than most. It was dangerous and terrifying. She was one of few people alive as proof. Sure Matt and Ollie- or Green Arrow and Daredevil- seemed like monsters but really, they were actually doing the world a favor and other people had to be dicks about it; when they should be worrying about all the asshole pricks that terrorized them. Holy mother of Jesus, she knew that way too well. She had the scars to prove it- she had the most scars out of all of them, even Oliver and Matt. A Beautiful Warrior, as Thor called her.

More than twenty percent of her scars were visible when she was clothed, there were too many to make a conscious effort to cover them _anymore_. But the scars that hurt the most, ghosts of pain there years later, were only seen by her  _amants_ , her lovers, her Souls. (Soulmates, her sister would say) {But life was not a fairytale, it never was; at least not the ones that Breeanne Justice Davenport (well now Rogers) knew. _And believed._ }

She'd kept everything to herself, the pain, the problems, her ever speedy metabolism draining away the high. She hurt, and Marcus was a fucking bastard- or maybe not him per say, the person who used to control him and then the evil Madman who took him away from her. He didn't remember, and she was forced to. Hollow, like a tree that stashed acorns for starving squirrels. Everytime she went to sleep she could _feel_ it all over again.  The hell, the hands, the fluids. She could _taste_ it too. It made the bile rise into her throat, the effort to fight the vomit increasing. She hated it. She could always feel the acid for hours afterward. The burn was almost enough to make it happen again.

Not even her brothers were comforting enough (Not even Danny, with whom she'd shared a womb and probably a soul). And her mother. Well Golly, she'd left her father after she went missing, and came back suddenly once the news broke. The news that the long lost female heir to the Davenport Industries Empire was alive (Her story was followed more that Oliver's apparently).

"You're too thin." She'd croon, yet feed her anything but carbs when she was court ordered to visit her. Her bionic metabolism didn't help either, and she didn't even have super speed like her sister. [ _Or the Flash, whom she knew as **Barry.**_  ] Calories just disappeared. (Almost like the effects of Steve's serum but _ten million_ times worse) It was like she didn't even eat at times. And sometimes, she really didn't eat.

When her father went on his business trips, she'd be forced to see her mother even more. "Because Danny has to do it, and you can't stay home by yourself." Except for her siblings would be at home too, and Danny wasn't forced to go with her. Screw the justice system.

That is, until she actually needed it. Fuck you, Agent Andrew Graham. Of course, this was the one time she could actually get somebody who hurt her in jail. and who knows how many other women ( _teenage girls_ ) he'd harassed ( _assaulted_ ). As if she wasn't _used_ to it by now.

And Mr. Matt Murdock just had to be the devil.

And then of course her sister just _had_ to bring home an injured Flash (no, _Barry Allen_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> amants- French
> 
> I hope the translation is right. I googled french translation accurate and picked a random one. *looks down sheepishly* I'm only one person and my boyfriend decided not to take French 2, or 3 for for that matter and her barely remember 1. They teach languages horribly at our school anyways. (Tried Spanish. It was fucking terrible, nothing against the langue just my brain works weirdly.)
> 
> But I'm so sorry guys. This is the darkest thing I've ever written and I almost gagged while writing the one part. I'm a vomit hater just like the character, usually I'm not so squicky [our cats barf tons and I want to be a vet anyways, blood and all] but this was triggering for me to write even but in a weird way, I kinda love it.


End file.
